


A Voice In The Dark

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: Hopefully a good representation of the sheer stress and relief during the  s1 m9, "A Voice In The Dark."I literally cried when I got through the gates, which coincided with arriving back home in the real world.Dedicated to my non-biological twin, alike me in every way that's important. I love you, Dis! <3





	

The darkness around you was absolute as you wove through the trees, the leaves obscuring any moonlight that could have helped. Groans and shambling noises sounded, cueing you into jumps and dodging rolls to avoid the undead.

You broke out into the open air, moonlight illuminating your way as you easily outstripped the zombs.

Your headset suddenly crackled to life again, nearly making you trip.

Sam having gone quiet to get his emotions under control came back with a heavy voice, “Oh I dunno, Five. They said to me just now I should probably hit the sack soon…”

The rest of the warning that the gates were closing soon was lost in the of your footsteps and pounding heartbeat at his words that followed soon after.

“What? What is it? I told you, the scanners down, we can’t… “Oh my God, is that?! Runner Five, I can see you!!”

“Runner Five! Runner Five, if you can hear me, I can see you! Ohhhh my God, Runner Five, you can’t see them but there’s a tail behind you. Zombies. Nigh about 30 of them. They’re getting close and I dunnnno. Don’t they make that noise at night?”

“Run, Runner Five! Run! Run! Run!!”

You heard a clatter through your set as Sam jumped up, followed by his yelled “RAISE THE GATES!”

The thunder of machine guns pierced your ear drums as they peppered the ground and the zombies behind you.

The sound of Abel Township opening their gates, even just a little, could have been the trumpeting of angelic horns for all you knew, so great was your relief.

You manage to take a nose dive through the small gap in the gates, narrowly avoiding getting your ankles chopped off. The momentum continued to roll you across the compound, several pairs of hands finally stopping you before you hit the comms shack.

A flash of orange appeared to your left as you were moved to lay on your back, a tearful and grinning Sam Yao the last thing you see and hear as the your world goes dark.

“We’ve got you, Runner Five! You’re home!”


End file.
